


After-Shower Snack

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Owada Mondo Swears, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Stress Baking, Valentine's Day, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: Mondo practices baking- with a twist.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	After-Shower Snack

In the Owada-Ishimaru household, Sunday night means baking practice. In the 2 years that Mondo and Kiyotaka have lived together, certain improvements have been made by both men. For example, Taka has relaxed a lot more. Sure, he is certainly strict in the workplace, but Mondo had given him more of a “things will happen view” in other departments, such as socializing. Micromanaging was a thing of the past, as he had now learned that he can’t control others’ behaviors, only his own and to lead by example. He had really grown a lot on his own, and with the help of his fiance. 

Mondo, however, took some time. 2 months ago he started his anger management therapy and 2 weeks ago he started up a new hobby. 

Baking. 

As his therapist requested, it was always a good coping mechanism to choose an activity or hobby to redirect stress. It took him and Taka some time to find an adequate hobby (and some convincing that baking was _not_ going to harm his masculinity) before he willingly began. And he loved it. 

Mondo was always a physical guy, and being able to put his efforts into something as simple as baking was genius. _Especially_ since he was able to enjoy “the fruits of his labor” by eating them- and sharing them with Taka. Of course, the things he’d bake weren’t always perfect. He had made soggy pies, burned cookies, and once baked a chocolate cake where he had accidentally substituted salt for sugar. That one caused Mondo to throw the whole thing out deeming it inedible (meanwhile Taka took a slice and did his best to assure him it wasn’t _completely_ ruined). 

Regardless, Mondo kept trying. It took him a while to perfect his pie techniques and to get the timing right when baking. He had also started labeling jars to ensure he would never have another salt-sugar or otherwise mixup. Once he had perfected one recipe that had passed his taste-test and Taka’s, he would simply find a new one online. 

Today, his recipe was just a simple brownie mix. Simple, but who didn’t love a good brownie? As Mondo poured all the ingredients into the mixing bowl, he began to whisk it all together. As if on cue, Taka strolled out of their bedroom in nothing but a towel- fresh out of the shower. As was their tradition, Taka leaned against the counter next to him and dipped a finger into the batter as Mondo paused his actions. He watched Taka bring a finger to his lips and gently licked the batter off his finger with his teeth, popping his finger back out as he nodded.

“It’s good,” he commended Mondo. The baker groaned. 

“ _Just_ good? I was hopin’ it’d be fuckin’ fantastic.” 

Taka laughs at this. “It’s just chocolate goop at this point. It’s not going to taste great until after.” He licks at his finger again and Mondo eyes him, his gaze lingering a little longer than intended. At this point, he wondered if it was on purpose. 

He clears his throat as if to shake the thought. “Chocolate goop? Is that your professional term for it?”

Taka nods. “Yeah, I learned that at the office.” He dips another finger into the mixture and Mondo grabs his hand, licking it instead. Taka scowls and swats at his hand lightly. “Hey! That was mine.”

Mondo chuckles. “The chocolate goop was made by my hands, so I think I can call dibs.” He winks, licking his lips as he looks at Taka. “And I’ll surely do it again.” This time, Mondo dips his own finger into the batter and presses the chocolate-coated finger against Taka’s lips. He leans in, eyes meeting with Taka’s, and licks a short stripe over his lover’s mouth before pressing a light kiss to his lips. The chocolate is slightly bitter, somewhat salty, but the consistency is smooth like heaven. He hums. “Tastes better this way, I think.” 

Taka wraps his arms around his neck. “It does?”

“Mhm.”

He grabs at Taka’s hips and lifts him up slightly, pushing him back on the counter so he sits atop of it. He holds onto Taka’s thighs which are positioned on either side of his hips and leans in for another kiss. His kiss gets sloppier as Taka brushes a hand through the biker’s hair, and teeth clash for a mere second.

Mondo pulls a hand away, allowing it to dip into the bowl again to swipe some ‘chocolate goop’ onto his finger. He pulls away from Taka for a moment and presses the pads of his finger against one of Taka’s nipples. The smaller man’s breath hitches and Mondo looks at him from head to waist. His skin was flushed pink, partially due to the shower and partly due to Mondo’s actions now. He licked his lips, finding the sight arousing and delicious. 

He leans in and licks at the batter over the perked, pink nipple, and Taka fists at his hair lightly, allowing him. Mondo listens to the way he moans and whimpers quietly under his breath, doing his best to keep himself composed. His head is practically swimming at the intimate sounds. 

In his attempt to hear more of those sounds (hopefully getting louder as well) he takes the bud into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth gently. Taka keens, arching his back in pleasure and groans. His chest puffs up a bit and Mondo starts suckling on the nipple, moving his other hand to the other pec, focusing on the other nipple. 

Beneath him, Taka rolls his head to his side and enjoys it. He exhales shakily, attempting to put a coherent thought together. He really is sensitive as always, Mondo thinks to himself. 

“M-Mondo, this isn’t quite sanitary.”

Mondo raises a brow, pulling his mouth off of him. “Hm?”

“Food on a body? I just showered.” He chuckles awkwardly, and Mondo faces him once again. 

“We can shower after.” He pushes a strand of wet hair out of Taka’s face, then kisses him. “Let me take care of you,” he murmurs against the politician’s lips. Taka kisses him back, nodding slightly. 

“Okay,” he replies. Mondo hums happily and continues kissing him, snaking a hand down to grab at the towel over Taka’s waist. He yanks it off, letting it drop to the floor as he continues to ignore Taka’s protests of “letting a clean towel touch the dirty floor”. 

Mondo glides his hands over his torso, feeling pleasure in the way the pale skin and muscles shudder under his touch. He presses a palm to Taka’s chest and pushes him down. Taka follows the motion, letting his back hit the counter as he lays down, looking up at Mondo. 

He smirks at Taka, dragging another finger through the batter. He takes it, trailing up over Taka’s abs. The raven-haired man watches him, breath shaky with anticipation. Mondo then lowers his face and flattens his tongue against the skin, lapping up the chocolate trail. He watches the way some of the batter just colors his pale skin, doing his best to lap it all up over the grooves of muscles. 

Taka grabs at his face and pulls him up, bringing him into a kiss. Mondo obliges and pushes his tongue gently past his lover’s lips, letting them both share the taste of the batter. Taka hums appreciatively as Mondo takes the time to pull his own shirt off. He wastes no time in diving back down, kissing Taka desperately once again. 

“Can we go all the way?” Mondo asks, his eyes half-lidded already. Taka swallows a nervous lump in his throat and nods enthusiastically. 

“Yes, please. Continue.”

Mondo flashes a soft smile at him and kisses him quickly this time before grabbing at his hips again. “Just go with it, love.”

Taka nods, grunting lightly as a response. Mondo lifts him again, turns him over and Taka gets the idea. He willingly bends himself over the counter, chest flush with the marble countertop. He cranes his neck to look back at Mondo. 

The biker grabs a handful of his ass, spreading him apart slightly. He presses a kiss to the flushed skin of his ass and flattens his tongue right at the entrance. Taka tenses up, relaxing once again as Mondo gently rubs a large, warm hand over his back. It was comforting, even as his ass was about to be worked open. 

He groans as Mondo flatters his tongue and laps up at the sensitive skin, the warmth of the tongue sending electric shudders up his spine. Mondo closes his eyes, reveling at the sounds Taka makes. He takes the chance and dips his tongue into Taka, squeezing his hands over his hips- tightly enough to leave marks. 

“ _Mmnh_.” Taka squirms, whimpering at the feeling of Mondo’s tongue inside him. He picks up the pace, lapping at the hole and pushing in as deep as his tongue allows him. At each thrust of his tongue, he drags the tip of it against the muscular wall and it drives Taka _insane_. The politician arches his back and grabs a first full of his own, short hair and moans. 

“Mondo, _please-_!” He shouts, and Mondo closes his eyes, finishing a few last thrusts of his tongue before gently lapping at the entrance. He pulls his mouth off and wipes the excess drool on his wrist. 

Looking down at Taka, he notices the way his body seems more sensitive already. Fuckable and ready for him. He groans, undoing his pants. “Sorry baby, I can’t wait. You _look fucking perfect_ ,” he manages to choke out through his sex-crazed, scrambled mind. 

Taka nods. “Just- _condom_. And be careful.” He watches him, eyes fluttering. Mondo nods, grabbing one from his pocket as he pulls off his pants and boxers. He rips open the packet, letting the wrapping fall to the floor as he rolls it onto his dick. He gives himself a few satisfactory pumps before lining up the head of his cock with Taka.

He waits for the go-ahead. Taka wiggles his hips, pressing lightly back into Mondo. He gets the message and slips in. The biker exhales shakily, ever so slowly pushing into his lover below. Taka grabs at his own hair, whimpering as he adjusts. He could feel Mondo enter him, sliding in and just going… and _going_ as if it would never stop. 

Most of the time, he loved Mondo’s larger size. In times like this where he was desperate to get started, it was both a blessing and a curse. “Hurry up,” he hisses, and _finally_ feels Mondo bottom out. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mondo groans. “God, you feel so good. _So fucking good for me_.” 

Taka whines lightly. “And you feel amazing- now please start!” He pushes his hips against Mondo and the biker chuckles.

“Eager bunny, aren’t we?” He hums, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. “Very well, then.” He bites down at the sensitive skin there, and Taka gasps. Mondo rocks his hips back, dragging his cock back out before thrusting back in. Taka’s eyes roll back into his head, feeling the delicious friction. 

He continues, starting at a dangerously slow pace. Taka can feel his own pleasure and frustration building up, but the pleasure was so strong he had no desire to interrupt it just yet. Mondo grunts with effort as he continues, thrusting in as deep as he can go. Taka yelps at a certain angle, shuddering with a whispering moan afterward. Mondo hums in response. 

“There it is,” he sighs and continues to fuck into him at an unforgiving pace. “ _Feel good?_ ” Taka groans, nodding his head. Mondo kisses the back of his neck again. “Gonna flip you over. I wanna see that pretty face~”

Taka barely has a chance to register what he said before he was being—as he was told—flipped over. His back was pressed against the counter, legs up and being hoisted over Mondo’s shoulder. Mondo grins, leaning down to kiss him properly as he slid back into him, starting back at the ruthless pace he set before. Taka groans, grabbing desperately at Mondo’s shoulders.

“F- _fuck_ , Mondo-” He grits his teeth, biting back a lengthy moan. “I’m already close,” he whimpers. Mondo continues, grabbing at Taka’s back and pulling him in closer. He continues thrusting, adjusting his hips until he hears Taka’s strangled, whiny grunt and he aims over and over into that spot. Taka’s nails dig into his skin as he grinds his hips roughly against him. The pressure and heat from his body was almost unbearable. 

He groans with effort, panting lightly as he kisses Taka more desperately now, getting sloppy with his movements in general. He can feel the release building in the pit of his stomach, each thrust of his cock in Taka’s warm, inviting body pushing him even closer to the edge. 

“Shit, babe. God, you’re so good. So fucking good, it's like you're pulling me back in," Mondo moans. He continues pounding away, a hand resting over Taka's abdomen now. He grins proudly at the feel of his own cock nudging against his stomach.

"Fuck. Please cum for me,” he groans over Taka’s lips and the raven-haired man nods. 

Taka wraps a hand around his own cock and whimpers, pumping himself to the point of orgasm. He gasps, his hips stuttering as he finishes across his chest. Mondo slows down for a slight second, panting and watching the view. He keeps up with a slow motion, allowing Taka to come down from his high sensitivity before continuing. He thrusts a few more times, movements lazy now and cums, balls-deep into his boyfriend. He pulls out a few seconds after and Taka whimpers quietly at the loss.

Panting, Mondo presses a soft kiss to his lover’s lips and pulls the condom off. He lets it fall to the floor, holding Taka in place. Taka pants slightly as well, coming down from the haze. He looks up at Mondo, letting his arms fall to his sides. 

“So… you’ll shower with me?” 

Mondo nods. “In a minute.”

Taka scowls. “We really should _both_ go. Besides, I’m going to need your help-”

“Babe, I really should put the brownies in the oven now,” he cuts him off. 

Taka lets a light “oh” slip out of his lips. “Right.”

“Mhm.” He chuckles and kisses Taka’s forehead before turning to dump the batter into the pan. He sticks it into the already preheated oven, then turns his attention back to Taka.

He offers him a hand. “And now we can have an after-sex, after-shower snack.” He grins at him, watching as his lover hops off the counter and leans against him. 

“Ah, was that the intent from the beginning?” he asks. Mondo chuckles. 

“Perhaps.” He kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Taka beams up at him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mondo.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) valentine's day you goblins


End file.
